Róża  Rose
by FallenXMen
Summary: Dziewczyna z naszych realiów na własne życzenie ląduje w świecie X-Men Evolution, jednak dużo wody upłynie zanim będzie mogła zacząć normalnie funkcjonować, poza tym jej życie zależy od czerwonej róży. OC story, klasa T za krew etc.
1. Od Autorki

Diclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do nikogo i niczego poza Fallen. I do no own X-Men Evolution, but Fallen belongs to me.

Od autorki (Author's note)

Czasoprzestrzenie, wymiary, światy... Każdy sceptyk taki jak ja traktuje to jak bajkę, kanon do historii opowiadanych dzieciom na dobranoc. Jednak mimo, że ta historia do takich nie należy, to musicie mi uwierzyć, że uniwerasum o którym chcę wam powiedzieć istnieje naprawdę. Nie dla ciebie, nie dla twojej matki, ojca, ani sklepikarza zza rogu. Nie. Ale dla mnie on istnieje. Nie fizycznie, ale gdzieś tam w smoim sercu, głęboko, chodź nie wiem gdzie.

Czytając to, proszę, uwierzcie choć na chwilę, że istnieje wiele rzeczywistości, a każda z nich daje nam szansę by przejść przez życie jeszcze raz i to od nas zależy, jak będzie ono wyglądać.

To historia dziewczyny, którą zawsze widzę patrząc w lustro, ale gdy wyciągam dłoń, ona znika.


	2. Rozdział 1

Fallen

ver.I

01. Wprowadzenie

Nie wiem jak zacząć i skończyć też nie będę umiała. Nie potrafię określić gdzie jest początek, a gdzie koniec tej historii. Jednak zaczyna się ona na pewno w miejscu typowym; świecie, który każdy czytelnik widzi na codzień. Też tak miałam: przez lata funkcjonowałam tak jak nakazywał system, nie wyłamywałam się, jednak coś się zmieniło i do dziś nie wiem, czy była to kwestia paru sekund czy działo się to na przestrzeni lat.

Moje najwcześniejsze wspomnienie pochodzi z 4 listopada 2000r. Co się działo wcześniej wiem tylko z licznych filmów i zdjęć, które mój ojciec robił nałogowo. Ale tamten dzień pamiętam dokładnie: premiera X-Men Evolution w telewizji czyli chwila, którą do dziś nazywam swoim początkiem, dniem, w którym świat zaczął się dla mnie kręcić, pierwszym oddechem.

Ale X-Men nie było dla mnie organizacją, ale pojedynczymi jej członkami i nie każdy w moich oczach się liczył. To nie tak, że wszystko jest jednym, a jedno jest wszystkim. To nie alchemia. To życie i jego nie porównuje się do nauk ścisłych.

Dla mnie liczyli się jako jednostki, nie ogół.

Kiedyś wszystko wydawało się proste. To co względem nich czułam banalne. Aż do pewnego incydentu... Nie chcę o nim mówić. Nigdy o nim nie powiedziałam na głos, nie napisałam... Godzinę po incydencie spaliłam komiks na ognisku przysięgając, że nie dopuszczę do takiej sytuacji już nigdy więcej. Miałam 5 lat, nie więcej, i ciężko było mi radzić sobie z tymi uczuciami, choć nadal dziwi mnie, jak dojrzałe one były.

Wiele, wiele następnych lat wmawiałam sobie, że X-Men nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Że to bajka jak każda inna. Jednak nagle coś we mnie się złamało, nie mgołam dłużej udawać przed samą sobą.

Gdy to się stało byłam podatną na ludzi z zewnątrz ofiarą losu, na której szkolne Barbie i im podobni lubili się wyżywać na całej linii. Ale od tamtego dnia, tudzież nocy, stawałam się silniejsza z dnia na dzień. Chciałam być sielniejsza dla Nich. Może nie wszystkich, ale...

Eh, chciałam zachować większość z tych informacjia na później, ale nie umiem się zamknąć...

Bądź co bądź, koniec zamęczania was moim życiorysem, a czas przejść do historii właściwej.


	3. 02 Chance

Fallen

ver.I

02. Chance

Noc jak każda inna; lerząc i beznamiętnie wpatrując się w sufit myślałam o tym, co by się stało, jakby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Tak jak co jakiś czas popatrzyłam na elektroniczny zegarek zastanawiając się za ile wzejdzie słońce bym mogła zacząć nowy dzień udając, że nic się nie dzieje, że wszystko jest dobrze. Wyciągnęłam przed siebie dłoń i zacisnęłam ją na powietrzu. Spojrzałam na nią marszcząc brwi. Nadal była taka słaba, niezdolna pochwycić rzeczy, które tak bardzo chciała mieć. Zwykła dłoń, bezurzyteczna w walce.

Mimo otaczających cieności wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Rozchyliłam żaluzje i popatrzyłam na księżyc. Trwałam tak przez pare minut w milczeniu. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy po policzku zaczęły cieknąć mi łzy.

Nagle za mną rozbłysło ciepłe światło, które rozlało się po pokoju, a z niego wyłoniła się kobieca sylwetka. To ona zdawałą się świecić.

Stanęłam tyłem do ściany wystraszona.

- Kim jesteś? - zawołałam.

Światło powoli przestawało tak drażnić moje oczy, a postać stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. To byłam... ja!

Strach i niepewność pokrywały się z ciekawością i intrygacją, gdy kilka kolejnych sekund panowało milczenie.

- Znowu ta nostalgia? - spytała druga ja.

Kiwnęłam głową niepewnie.

- Na szęście, przynajmniej miejmy taką nadzieję, mam dla ciebie propozycję.

- Propozycję? - mój głos był tak cichy, że wątpiłam, czy był w ogóle dosłyszalny.

- Tak. Dostaniesz szansę, by zacząć wszystko tak, jak tego chcesz. Jednak musisz porzucić wszystko co masz, włącznie z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Nie mówię, że nigdy nic z tego nie odzyskasz, jednak na pewno nie będzie to jedyną zapłatą. Cena marzeń jest wysoka.

- A-ale... jaką szansę...?

- Wezmę Cię do ich świata.

Te kilka słów było tak dosadnych i jednoznacznych, że odebrało mi mowę.

- Jesteś gotowa na taki krok? - druga ja wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń. Wiedziałam, że równo z momentem, gdy ją pochwycę, wszystko zostanie przesądzone, a moje życie zrobi obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Mogłam teraz wybrać albo wygodne życie, albo próbę osiągnięcia czegoś więcej. Nawet jeśli mi się nie uda, to będę całe życie żałować, że nie spróbowałam.

Chwyciłam wyciągniętą w moim kierunku dłoń, a równo w momęcie, gdy się z nią zetknęłam przez moje ciało przeszła olbrzymia fala energi, tak silna, że powaliło mnie to na kolana i omalże pozbawiło przytomności. Gdy otworzyłam oczy nie czułam już bólu. Dookoła mnie była czysta, nieskalana biel. Wstałam i rozejrzałam się, ale nie było widać absolutnie nic.

- To miejsce ostatecznych wyborów... - bliżej nie znany mi głos rozległ się echem dookoła.

Coś kazało mi spojrzeć w bok. Pojawili się tam X-Men'i śmiejąc się i rozmawiając ze sobą, jednak stopniowo na drodze do nich prowadzącej pojawiały się dwie przeszkody. Obróciłam głowę w drugą stronę. Stali tam moi rodzice uśmiechając się serdecznie, a pomiędzy nimi stał mój młodszy brat z niewinnością wypisaną na twarzy. Jednak to nie było wszystko: przede mną pojawiło się światło - jeśli moze być coś bielszego od otaczającej bieli - i ciepłem wzywało mnie do siebie. Wiedziałam, że to światło, jest końcm - drogą dla tych, którzy są zbyt rozdarci w swoim wyborze, dla tych, którzy chcą iść na łatwiznę.

Spojrzałam na wszystko dookoła, po czym westchnęłam trzęsącym się głosem. Podeszłam do pierwszej przeszkody prowadzącej do X-Men. Były to dwie będące tuż przy sobie ściany naszpikowane kolcami. Dotknęłam szpica jednego z nich, a z mojego palca zaczęła sączyć się krew. Były bardzo ostrze. Gdybym spróbowała tamtędy przejść to przez całe dwa metry kolce raniłyby moje ciało. Obróciłam się by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na rodzinę. Ich twarze wyrażały teraz smutek. Zacisnęłam oczy do których cisnęły mi się łzy i postawiłam pierwszy krok między kolcami. Tak jak podejrzewałam wbijały się one niemiłosiernie w moje ciało bez najmniejszego oporu przebijając je. Postawiłam kolejne dwa kroki, a wtedy ściany zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej i choć moje usta krzyczały, nie wydawały one żadnego dźwięku. Nie dlatego, bo nie chciałam krzyczeć, ale dlatego, bo w tym miejscu nie było dźwięków.

Każdy kolec wbijał się w moje ciało, a krew lała się brudząc poszarpane ubrania. Łzy i krew mieszały się tworząc słoną mieszankę spływającą mi do ust. Ale była w połowie drogi do końca ściany, nie zawróciłabym. Z wielkim trudem i bólem przeszłam do końca, gdzie upadłam na ziemię kaszląc krwią. Przeszkoda zniknęła odsłaniając mi tym samym rodzinę. Moje oczy poszerzały gdy zobaczyłam, że każdy z nich trzyma w dłoni pistolet celując nim w swoją głowę. Na ich ustach widniały szerokie uśmiechy, a oczy były nienaturalnie mocno otwarte.

- Ty wybierasz - powiedziała moja matka.

Z trudem podniosłam się na nogi i spojrzałam na nich wiedząc, że mogę ich nadal uratować, cofnąć to co zaczęłam, wrócić do spokojnego życia... Zacisnęłam dłonie.

- Przepraszam - moje usta nadal nie wydawały dźwięku.

Pobiegłam w ogień stanowiący drugą przeszkodę. Biegłam tak szybko jak tylko się dało starając się nie pozwolić sobie na upadek. Za sobą usłyszałam strzały pistoletów. Ogień palił moje ciało, które już w niektórych miejscach było wypalone do mięsa. Jednak dobiegłam i gdy tylko gorąco przestało mnie trawić upadłam na ziemię. Oddychałam ciężko, wiedząc, że nie uda mi się już podnieść. Jednak przeniosłam głowę tak, aby zobaczyć swój cel. Nie było już tam X-Men. Była czerwona róża, lerząca na ziemi około metr ode mnie. Ostatkiem sił doczołgałam się do niej i wyciągnęłam rękę, która to niezdolna do dalszego ruchu opadła na nią, a kolec wbił mi się w prawą dłoń.

Wszystko dookoła choć już od pewnego czasu stawało się czarne, teraz całkowicie zatonęło w tym kolorze.


	4. 03 Whole life ahead of me

Fallen

ver.I

03. Whole life ahead of me

Czerń.

Coś, co każdy uważa za kolor, chociaż nie da się tego udowodnić.

A jeśli to kolor, to jest to barwa ciepła czy zimna?

Biel.

Także nie należy do kolorów ciepłych ani zimnych.

Biały jest śnieg... Plamy krwi na śniegu podobno są jak najwspanialsza sztuka. Jednak wtedy śnieg nie jest już biały. Biel i czerń mają to do siebie, że nie mogą być skalane żadną inną barwą.

Biel sufitu była skalana kilkoma plamkami.

Ciche pikanie maszyny do pomiaru pracy serca oraz dalekie rozmowy były jedynymi rzeczami zakłucającymi tę ciszę. Z zapachu jaki unosił się dookoła mogłam wywnioskować, że znajduję się w szpitalu. Kilka minut byłam skazana na patrzenie w sufit, zanim moje mięśnie ponownie zaczęły reagować na impulsy wysyłane przez umysł. Bardzo powoli obróciłam głowę w bok aby przekonać się, że rzeczywiście jest to szpital.

Do pomieszczenia weszłą jakaś pielęgniarka i widząc mnie nieprzytomnie patrzącą w jej stronę od razu odwróciła się.

- Doktorze Malwey, obudziła się!

Po czym weszła do pomieszczenia.

- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - spytała podchodząc do łóżka. Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedziła mnie. - Lepiej narazie nic nie mów, siły muszą ci wrócić.

Miała rację. Czułam się jakbym zapomniała jak się mówi. Chciałam znać odpowiedzi na podstawowe pytania, jednak nie umiałabym w tym momęcie wykrztusić z siebie żadnego znaczącego dźwięku.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś lekarz. Jego wiek wyceniłabym na około 35 lat. Podszedł bliżej do mojego łóżka i uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

- Witamy wśród żywych - powiedział.

Chciałam się uśmiechnąć, ale moje usta jedynie lekko drgnęły.

- Śpij i zbieraj siły.

W moim obecnym stanie nie trzeba mi było dwa razy powtarzać. Zasnęłam.

Gdy się obódziłam w pomieszczeniu nie było już nikogo. Cisza była dla mnie nieznośna jednak nie mogłam nic nią poradzić. Szybko zasnęłam znowu. Czułam się, jakbym w obecnej sytuacji mogła przespać całą dobę. Jednak zbudziły mnie czyjeś słowa i czyjas drobna dłoń wsuwająca się w moją.

- Wiesz, moja mamusia i tatuś też spali jak ty - mówił jakiś delikatny, dziewczęcy głosik. - Ale ich już tu nie ma. Pani Jola mówi, że są w dobrym miejscu, więc się nie martwię. Ty też pójdziesz do dobrego miejsca? Bo to miejsce jest złe... Tutaj ludzie robiom złe rzeczy.

Lekko uchyliłam oczy i zobaczyłam drobną, około sześcio letnią blondyneczkę ściskającą pluszowego króliczka. Patrzyła na swoją rękę trzymaną nadal w mojej, więc nie zauważyła, że odzyskałam przytomność.

- Ale źli ludzie też idą do dobrego miejsca. A nie powinni, prawda? Oni powinni dostać karę. A ci co zabijają, też powinni być zabici.

Te słowa w ustach takiego niewinnego dziecka sprawiły, że mimowolnie wzdrygnęłam się.

- Pani Jola mówi, że tak jest źle, ale ja wiem, że źli ludzi są źli i za robienie złych rzeczy muszą być ukarani. Prawda?

- Prawda - odparłam cicho.

Dziewczynka podniosła na mnie zdziwiony wzrok.

- Ty też masz zamiar pójść do dobrego miejsca? Do mojej mamusi i tatusia? - spytała jakby rozmowa toczyła się już od kilku minut. Jej prosty i dziecinny sposób myślenia w jakiś sposób docierał do mnie bardziej niż skąplikowane wywody najznamienitszych filozofów i poetów.

- Nie.

- Zostaniesz i będziesz karać złych ludzi? - dziewczyna nagle podniosła się z krzesełka na którym siedziała. W jej błyszczących, niebieskich oczach malowała się nadziejaa i dziecinna naiwność.

- Adela, co ty tu robisz? - rozmowę przerwała pielęgniarka wchodząca do pomieszczenia.

- Bawiłyśmy się - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pobiegła do drzwi, po czym zatrzymała się i zawołała jeszcze w moją stronę. - Papa! - po czym wybiegła.

Pielęgniarka usiadła na krześle przy moim łóżku i napełniła strzykawkę jakimś lekiem, następnie zaczęła wstrzykiwać mi go w zgięcie w łokciu lewej ręki. Czułam jak zimna ciecz rozlewa się po moich żyłach.

- Co się stało z rodzicami tej małej? - spytałam patrząc na ruchy pielęgniarki. Ta milczała chwilę.

- Adela była świadkiem gwałtu swojej matki. Jej ojciec był wtedy związany, nie mógł nic zrbić. Ona sama nie za bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje, ale wiedziała, że jej mama cierpi. Po wszystkim sprawcy podpalili dom. Wszyscy wyszli z tego cało, ale jej rodzice zapadli w śpiączkę, z której już się nie wybudzili. Byli zbyt poparzeni. A ona... jej zdrowie podupadło, nadal jest pod obserwacją, następnie trafi do sierocińca.

- Wydaje się całkiem wesoła jak na dziecko po stracie rodziców...

- Chyba nie za bardzo zdaje sobie sprawę ze znaczenia śmierci... Ale może to i lepiej.

Skinęłam głową twierdząco.

Pielęgniarka odstawiła strzykawkę i zaczęła sprzątać rzeczy po niej zostawione.

- Ja też byłam w śpiączce?

Kobieta zwolniła trochę ruchy.

- Tak...

- Ile czasu? - spytałam. Odpowiedziało mi niewyraźne mruknięcie. - Może pani powtórzyć wyraźniej?

- Dwa lata.

- CO? - natychmiast usiadłam, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem bo od razu znowu zaczeło kręcić mi się w głowie, poza tym wyrwałam przypadkowo igłę od welfronu.

- Spokojnie! Możesz sobie zaszkodzić! - kobieta spowrotem przyczepiła mi igłęa, gdy opadłam na poduszkę.

- Jak to dwa lata? To... to nie możliwe...

Przez chwilę milczałam. Starałam się ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie. Pamiętałam dziwne miejsce, tor przeszkód, ból jaki temu towarzyszył, pamiętałam też to co się działo wcześniej; lata spędzone z rodziną, szkołę, znajomych... Ale nie pamiętałam własnego imienia ani nazwiska.

- Jak się tu znalazłam? W jakim byłam stanie? Co mi się stało? Proszę mi powiedzieć wszystko - przeniosłam wzrok na pielęgniarkę.

Kobieta usiadła obok i westchnęła.

- Napewno?

- Skoro byłam w śpiączce dwa lata, znaczy to, że mam szesnaście, a w związku z tym jestem chyba w dostatecznym wieku aby znać prawdę, mam rację? - spytałam lekko mróżąc oczy.

- Zgoda... skoro chcesz. Przywiózł cię do nas jakiś mężczyzna... nie pamiętam jak się nazywał, ale zostawił dane osobowe, bo tego wymagał szpital... mówił, że znalazł cię gdzieś na poboczu, ale nie wiem gdzie dokładnie. Jak cię do nas przywiózł byłaś już w śpiączce, jednak nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie miałaś żadnych urazów zewnętrznych, jednak po przepadaniu okazało się, że dwoje wnętrzności są mocno uszkodzone oraz poparzone, tak samo jak mięśnie. Jakimś sposobem skóra była nienaruszona... Nie potragfimy znaleźć na to naukowego wyjaśnienia.

Zastanawiałam się wtedy czy to coś, co do teraz uważałam za sen, mogło wpłynąć na moją rzeczywistość? A jeśli tak, to czy to znaczy, że dotarłam wtedy do celu? Czy to znaczy, że teraz jestem u c

- Lekarze nie dawali ci zbyt wielkich szans na przeżycie... Zbyt wiele organów było uszkodzonych. Gdybyś się nie obudziła, za miesiąc, może dwa odłączono by ci aparaturę. Twoje przebudzenie to był prawdziwy cód - kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- A jaki jest mój stan teraz...? - spytałam, jednak wątpiłam w to, czy chcę znać odpowiedź.

- Jedno płuco jest omalże całkowicie bezużyteczne, serce jest już w lepszym stanie, jednak przy zbyt dużym wysiłku możesz zacząć pluć krwią... kości nie uległy byt dużemu naruszeniu, jednak mięśnie długo będą wracać do siebie... Po takim długim czasie lerzenia rehabilitacja potrwa około trzech lat, ale i tak nigdy nie wrócisz do dawnej sprawności fizycznej, a zanim będziesz mogła stanąć na nogi o własnych siłach potrwa z rok...

Westchnęłam w duchu. Trzy lata to o trzy za dużo, a i rok to dla mnie za wiele.

Gdy pielęgniarka opuściła pomieszczenie podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Następnie zaczęłam wykonywać okrężne ruchy rękami i poruszać nogami pod kołdrą. Tak też było przez kilka kolejnych dni: gdy tylko zostawałam sama w miarę możliwości poruszałam się i za każdym razem ruszałam się precyzyjniej i mniej chwiejnie. Minął tydzień, a ja od pielęgniarek i lekarzy dowiedziałam się, że znajduję sie w szpitalu w Buffalo w Stanie Nowy Jork i mamy początek września 2006 roku, a z mapy, którą udało mi się wymarudzić u jednej z pielęgniarek dowiedziałam się, że miasto to lerzy na północny zachód od Bayville, jednak... heh... dość daleko.

W końcu w połowie września poprosiłam o dane osobowe mężczyzny, który mnie uratował, mówiąc, że jestem ciekawa swojego wybawcy.

Od mojego przebudzenia minął miesiąc, dużo jak dla mnie, jak dla pielęgniarek znacznie za mało żeby chociaż o własnych siłach usiąść. Jednak nie mogę dłużej zwlekać. Czas wykonać ruch. Gdy tej nocy pielęgiarka zeszła z 'warty' od razu usiadłam i położyłam stopy na podłodze. Wyjęłam wszelkie welfrony i inne badziewia ze swojego ciała, wstałam i jękłam lekko. Moje nogi były jak z waty i ledwo utrzymywały mój ciężar, poza tym zanim wykonywały moje polecenie chwiały się i czułam jakby zaraz miały zgiąć się w drugą stronę.

- Raz się żyje - szepłam zmierzając w stronę drzwi. Nie obeszło się bez kilku potknięć i podtrzymywania ścian, ale w końcu dotarłam do pomieszczenia gdzie personel trzymał rzeczy i dokumety.

Najpierw przeszukałam szafkę z kartami pacientów i znalazłam siebie. Nie znali mojego imienia ani nazwiska, i sama też udawałam, że nie pamiętam. To się zdarza po śpiączce, więc nie było podejrzeń. Moja karta była bez danych osobowych, jedak po diagozie od razu domyśliłam się, że chodzi o mnie. Następnie z jedego z wiszących płaszczy wyjęłam portwel i wyjęłam z niego odpowiednią sumę. Nie jestem zodziejem, ale to jest stuacja wyjątkowa. Następnie wróciłam do swojego pokoju gdzie spod materacu wyjęłam jakieś metalowe pręty, które już wcześniej tam przygotowałam i zaczęłam majstrować przy oknie.

W końcu gdy udało mi się je otworzyć wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Do ziemi było jednie półtora metra, ale moje nogi nadal nie poprawiły się. Usiadłam na parapecie i westchnęłam już chcąc spróbować, gdy za sobą usłyszałam dziewczęcy głosik.

- Gdzie idziesz?

Odróciłam się by zobaczyć małą Adelę.

- Idę karać złych ludzi, młoda - uśmiechnęłam się. Ona od razu rozpromieniła się, podbiegła do mnie i zawiesiła mi się na szyi. Następnie bez słowa stanęła prosto i pomachała mi lekko nadal się uśmiechając. Też lekko się uśmiechnęłam.

Najostrożniej jak tylko umiałam zeskoczyłam na ziemię, jednak zgodnie z moimi założeniami wylądowałam na niej w całości, a nie tak jak bym tego chciała - na nogach. Przez moje ciało przeszedł lekki ból, który na szczęście szybko ustąpił. Podniosłam się i najszybciej jak tylko mogłam wydostałam się z terenu szpitala.

Jak już wspominałam była to noc co zdecydowanie nic nie ułatwiało. Nadal ledwo trzymając pion zaczęłam kręcić się dookoła szukając przystanku autobusowego, Mężczyzna, który mnie domniemanie znalazł mieszkał w samotnie położonym domku na drodze prowadzącej z Buffalo do Clarksburga. Aby tam się dostać potrzeba około 4 godzin drogi autem. Przynajmniej tak wynika z mojej znajomości mapy. Gdy po pół godzinie udało mi się znaleźć jakiś przystanek w świetle lampy ulicznej musiałam jakoś odczytać czy i kiedy jedzie tam jakiś autobus.

Najbliższy transport jutro o 10:20 rano. Westchnęłam i usiadłam na brzgu ławki przytulając kolana do siebie. To tylko pare godzin, poczekam. Czekanie jednak okazało się być o wiele bardziej męczące niż się spodziewałam.

Ciepłe promienie słońca i czyjeś głosy powoli wyciągały mnie ze snu. Złapałam się za głowę, która całkiem skutecznie dawała o sobie znać. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam trzyosobową grupkę dziewczyn patrzącą się na mnie.

- Obudziła się - szepnęła jedna.

- Już myślałam, ze nie żyje - skomentowała druga.

Położyłam dłonie na ziemi i popatrzyłam na nie. One spojrzały w moją stronę z dziwnymi minami. Wymieniły ze sobą spojrzenia i odeszły.

Westchnęłam i popatrzyłam na zegarek na przystanku. Za pół godziny będzie autobus. Oparłam się spowrotem i czekałam zastanawiając się nad wszystkim i niczym. W końcu na przystanek przyszła też grupka czterech licealistów z alkoholem. Zaczęli się szamotać i 'dla zabawy' popychać nawzajem. W końcu jeden wpadł na mnie.

- Uważaj jak siedzisz, mała - powiedział i wszyscy się zaśmiali. Posłałam mu, krótkie spojrzenie. - Uuu, obraziła się... - podeszł bliżej i oparł się ręką kawałek obok mojej głowy. - Jak cię zwą, słodka? - spytał.

Odrażający odór alkoholu sprawił, że zakaszlałam.

- Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie tak, po drugie odsuń się, bo zajeżdża od ciebie jak diabli.

- Posłuchaj, maleńka - pociągną mnie za brodę tak, abym popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Gdybym chciał mógłbym zrobić ci co mi się żywnie podoba, więc bądź grzeczna, albo porozmawiamy inaczej.

= Marzysz - prychnęłam.

On złapał mnie za włosy i pociagną mocno powodując, że wstałam. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji kopnęłabym napastnika, uwolniła się i pokazała jakim śmieciem jest w moich oczach, ale nie tym razem. Teraz byłam bezsilna. Ledwo utrzymywałam się na własnych nogach, o samoobronie nie wspominawszy.

- Te, Mark, autobus jedzie. Zmywamy się.

Chłopak puścił mnie powodując, że wpadłam w błoto. Usmarowana brązową mazią warknęłam jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem. Miałam szczęście, albo wręcz na odwrót. Wstałam i wsiadłam do autobusu. Zdziwione i zniesmaczone spojrzenia skierowały się na mnie. No tak, miałam na sobie szpitalną koszulę nocną upapraną w błocie, byłam na boso, a moje włosy nie widziały szczotki od dość dawna. Westchnęłam i postanowiłam zignorować te spojrzenia. U kierowcy kupiłam bilet za pieniądze zabrane ze szpitala i zajęłam pierwsze lepsze miejsce. Patrzyłam za szybę i w końcu mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się. Cały świat zdawał się przede mną otworzyć.


	5. 04 Krwawa Róża

Fallen

ver.I

04. Krwawa Róża

(Ding - dong)

Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok z telewizora i popatrzył na drzwi.

(Ding dong)

Mrucząc coś pod nosem wstał zstrzepując z siebie resztki czipsów serowych następnie podeszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał przez dziada.

- Taa...? - mruknął grubym głosem.

- Jest może pan Carter? - spytała brunetka po drugiej stronie.

Zamek w drzwiach gruchnął i po chwili otworzyły się, a w nich stanął wysoki mężczczyzna w wieku około trzyciestu lat, z trzydniowym zarostem, koszulką podwijającą się i ukazującą wielki, owłosiony brzuch. Na brodzie miał resztki czipsów.

Dziewczyna mósiała włożyć wiele siły w powstrzymanie się od zniesmaczonego wyrazu twarzy.

- To ja, o co cho? - spytał. - Tylko szybko bo mecz jest.

Szesnastolatka jeszcze raz zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

- Pan Carter...?

- No przecież mówię. Wiliam Carter.

- Nie, nie... pomyłka. Ja szukam Josepha Cartera...

Mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę wnętrza domu ponownie zniesmaczając dziewczynę 'tylnimi widokami' i krzyknął.

- Ojciec, to do ciebie! - i odszedł od drzwi pozostawiając dziewczynę samą sobie. Po chwili jednak pojawił się w nich starszy mężczyzna w eleganckiej koszuli i swetrze.

- Przepraszam, szukam Josepha Cartera... Czy to może pan? - znowu zaczęła dziewczyna, tym razem lekko zbita z tropu.

- Tak, to ja dziecino, ale czego taka młoda osóbka może szukać w moich skromnych progach? - spytał uprzejmie z dziadkowym uśmiechem.

- Tak się składa, że pan... jakby to... uratował mnie dwa lata temu i...

Mężczyzna lekko uniusł brwi i przyjżał się dziewczynie uważnie.

- Chciałabym zadać panu kilka pytań odnośnie tamtego dnia... jeśli można oczywiście.

Carter jeszcze raz objął dziewczynę wzrokiem po czym nagle rozpromienił się.

- Oh, no tak! Pamiętam! Wejdź, dziecko. Dlaczego jesteś tak ubrana i cała w błodzie? Pewnie zmarzłaś, wbrew pozorom na zewnątrz nie jest tak ciepło.

Dziewczyna weszła niepewnie do środka. Normalnie nie ma w zwyczaju włazić staruszkom do domów, ale teraz musiała zadać pare pytań więc...

- Usiądź, napijesz się czegoś? Wyglądasz, jakby cię zagłodzili - popatrzył na nią współczującym wzrokiem.

- Tak, poproszę cherbatę, i z góry dziękuję.

Usiadła przy wskazanym jej przez starszego pana stole. Po chwili przed nią był już kubek parującego napoju. Carter usiadł po drugiej stronie blatu.

- Więc co chciałabyś wiedzieć? - spytał.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Zasadniczo nie mam pytań, chciałabym usłyszeć coś od pana. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko co pan.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę zastanawiał się.

- To było dość dawno, a mi pamięć już szfankuje... Potrzebował bym kilku minut żeby się zastanowić.

- Nie śpieszę się, za to bardzo zależy mi na każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej informacji.

- Jest coś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować... Ale musiałbym ci to pokazać.

- Więc proszę mi pokazać - dziewczyna natychmiast wstała. To mogło być ważne.

- Uspokój się dziecko, usiądź, pokażę ci. Ale najpierw spokojnie dopij cherbatę, zimna to już nie to samo - powiedział z przekonaniem.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po szklankę i być może nie naraz, ale zdecydowanie przyśpieszyła tępo spożywania.

- Czy teraz dobrze? - spytała na co odpowiedział jej krótki śmiech.

- No dobrze, zgoda, skoro aż tak ci się śpieszy. Chodź za mną - dodał już poważniej jednak nadal z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna posłusznie zaczęła iść za mężczyzną, który małym korytarzykiem poprowadził ją do drzwi sypialni przed którymi dziewczyna zatrzymała się z podejźliwą miną.

Mężczyzna nie wiedząc o co chodzi odwrócił się do niej, po chwili zrozumiał o co chodzi i znowu się zaśmiał.

- Daj spokój, nie w głowie mi robienie za tutejszego Hefnera*. To, jest moje hobby - to mówiąc otworzył duże, zdobione drzwi wykonane z ciemnego hebanu. Oczom dziewczyny okazała się pokaźna jak na domową kolekcję bilbiteka.

Już o wiele pewniej weszła do środka i dalej za mężczyzną do bilbioteki. Rozejrzała się dookoła z uznaniem. Wysokie na ponad dwa metry regały pypchane były różnorodnymi książkami z których kilka lerzało na stoliku obok sofy i fotela. Był tam kominek, który jednak w tym momencie był zgaszony.

- To, co chciałem ci pokazać jest poza zasięgiem wzroku.

Carter odchylił wiszący nad kominkiem obraz, a następnie pokręcił chwilę przy sejfie pod nim. Następnie wyjął z niego... czerwoną różę, która przykryta była szklanym kloszem.

- Gdy to maleństwo nie zgubiło nawet jednego płatka przez sześć miesięcy, wiedziałem, że to cudo trzeba dobrze zabezpieczyć. Teraz chyba jest najwyższy czas na oddanie go prawowitej właścicielce - podszedł do szesnastolatki i wręczył jej klosz.

- Prawowitej właścielce...? Nie rozumiem, co ja mam niby wspólnego z tą ró-

Nagle przerwała, a jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej.

- Znalazłem ją koło ciebie, wtedy, na poboczu. Sądzę, że to dostateczne podstawy, aby uznawać, że jest twoja - starszy pan powiedział z pewnością w głosie.

Dziewczyna jednak nadal z tym samym wyrazem twarzy przeniosła wzrok na różę. Przypomniała sobie, że to róża była na końcu toru, który musiała przejść. To nie mógł być zwykły kwiat. Z większą delikatnością niż trzymała ją wcześniej położyła ją na ławie.

- Dziękuję, panie Carter...

- Po prostu Joseph.

- Więc dziękuję, Joseph, za zajęcie się tą różą - uśmiechnęła się. - To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

- Nie ma za co. Ale nie zmarnuj jej, taka róża jest jedna na cały świat - powiedział z poczciwą miną. Potem ponownie uśmiechnął sie szeroko. - A teraz powinnaś chyba pójśc sie odświeżyć, masz pełno błota we włosach. Chodź, pokażę ci gdzie jest łazienka, ale nie, czekaj, najpierw weź jakieś ubrania na zmianę z pokoju mojej zmarłej żony. Może to nie wyszukane suknie z mediolanu, ale lepsze to niż szpitalna koszula.

- No tak, co do tego, to ja-

- Nie musisz mi mówić, dziecko - położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie to, że nie jestem ciekawe, a jestem, oj jestem, ale raczej nie jest to coś o czym chcesz opowiadać, więc nie musisz - następnie ściszył głos. - Każdy za młodu robił dziwne rzeczy, ja również. Niektóre były złe i dużo na nich straciłem, ale - tu zaśmiał się. - niczego nie żałuję. Najważniejsze to przeżyć życie po swojemu i iść za głosem swego serca. Zapamiętaj to dobrze.

Dziewczyna obdarzyła mężczyznę dziękczynnym uśmiechem

- No, a teraz idź już po te rzeczy bo cię nowy rok zastanie - poklepał ją po plecach ze śmiechem.

*Hugh Hefner - słynny Playboy w podeszłym wieku


End file.
